In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, service transmission is based on scheduling by a network device. A basic time unit for scheduling is one subframe. One subframe includes multiple time-domain symbols. A specific scheduling process is: The network device configures multiple carriers for user equipment, where each carrier includes at least one physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH); the network device sends control information to the user equipment; the user equipment sends, according to the control information and on a PUSCH indicated by the network device, uplink data, uplink control information, or both uplink data and uplink control information; in addition, one of the multiple carriers includes a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH), and the user equipment sends uplink control information on the PUCCH.
In the prior art, transmit power PPUCCH(i) for sending, by user equipment, uplink control information on a PUCCH and in a subframe i is determined according to a formula (1):
                                                        P              PUCCH                        ⁡                          (              i              )                                =                      min            ⁢                          {                                                                                                                                            P                                                      CMAX                            ,                            c                                                                          ⁡                                                  (                          i                          )                                                                    ,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              P                                                              0                                ⁢                                _PUCCH                                                                                      +                                                          P                              ⁢                                                                                                                          ⁢                                                              L                                c                                                                                      +                                                          h                              ⁢                                                              (                                                                                                      n                                    CQI                                                                    ,                                                                                                            n                                                                              HARQ                                        ,                                                                                                              ⁢                                                                          n                                      SR                                                                                                                                      )                                                                                      +                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          Δ                                F_PUCCH                                                            ⁡                                                              (                                F                                )                                                                                      +                                                                                          Δ                                TxD                                                            ⁡                                                              (                                                                  F                                  ′                                                                )                                                                                      +                                                          g                              ⁡                                                              (                                i                                )                                                                                                                                                                                                                    }                                      ,                            (        1        )            where
PCMAX,c(i) is maximum transmit power of the user equipment; PO_PUCCH is a value configured for the user equipment by a network device by using higher layer signaling, and is used to describe target receive power of a PUCCH; PLc is a path loss that is estimated by the user equipment and that is of a downlink of a cell c in which the PUCCH is located; nCQI, nHARQ, and nSR are respectively quantities of bits of a CQI, a HARQ-ACK, and an SR that are to be fed back by the user equipment, where a total of the quantities of bits of the CQI, the HARQ-ACK, and the SR that are to be fed back by the user equipment is not greater than 22 bits; ΔF_PUCCH(F) is one of power offset values that are configured for the user equipment by the network device and that are of a format of a current PUCCH relative to a second PUCCH format; ΔTxD(F′) is a power adjustment value that is configured for the user equipment by the network device and that is used when the PUCCH in a first PUCCH format uses multi-antenna transmit diversity; and g(i) is a power adjustment value that is in the subframe i and that is configured for the user equipment by the network device by using physical layer signaling.
In the prior art, transmit power PPUSCH,c(i) for sending, by the user equipment, information on a PUSCH of a cell c and in the subframe i is determined according to a formula (2) and a formula (3):
when the user equipment sends information simultaneously on the PUSCH and the PUCCH:
                                                        P                              PUSCH                ,                c                                      ⁡                          (              i              )                                =                      min            ⁢                          {                                                                                                                                            P                                                      CMAX                            ,                            c                                                                          ⁡                                                  (                          i                          )                                                                    ,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              10                              ⁢                                                                                                                          ⁢                                                                                                log                                  10                                                                ⁡                                                                  (                                                                                                            M                                                                              PUSCH                                        ,                                        c                                                                                                              ⁡                                                                          (                                      i                                      )                                                                                                        )                                                                                                                      +                                                                                          P                                                                  O_PUSCH                                  ,                                  c                                                                                            ⁡                                                              (                                j                                )                                                                                      +                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                α                                    c                                                                    ⁡                                                                      (                                    j                                    )                                                                                                  ·                                P                                                            ⁢                                                                                                                          ⁢                                                              L                                c                                                                                      +                                                                                          Δ                                                                  TF                                  ,                                  c                                                                                            ⁡                                                              (                                i                                )                                                                                      +                                                                                          f                                c                                                            ⁡                                                              (                                i                                )                                                                                                                                                                                                                    }                                      ;                            (        2        )            or
when the user equipment sends information not simultaneously on the PUSCH and the PUCCH:
                                          P                          PUSCH              ,              c                                ⁡                      (            i            )                          =                  min          ⁢                                    {                                                                                                                  10                        ⁢                                                                              log                            10                                                    ⁡                                                      (                                                                                                                            P                                                                      CMAX                                    ,                                    c                                                                                                  ⁡                                                                  (                                  i                                  )                                                                                            -                                                                                                P                                  PUCCH                                                                ⁡                                                                  (                                  i                                  )                                                                                                                      )                                                                                              ,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              10                              ⁢                                                                                                                          ⁢                                                                                                log                                  10                                                                ⁡                                                                  (                                                                                                            M                                                                              PUSCH                                        ,                                        c                                                                                                              ⁡                                                                          (                                      i                                      )                                                                                                        )                                                                                                                      +                                                                                          P                                                                  O_PUSCH                                  ,                                  c                                                                                            ⁡                                                              (                                j                                )                                                                                      +                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                α                                    c                                                                    ⁡                                                                      (                                    j                                    )                                                                                                  ·                                P                                                            ⁢                                                                                                                          ⁢                                                              L                                c                                                                                      +                                                                                          Δ                                                                  TF                                  ,                                  c                                                                                            ⁡                                                              (                                i                                )                                                                                      +                                                                                          f                                c                                                            ⁡                                                              (                                i                                )                                                                                                                                                                                                                    }                        .                                              (        3        )            
The current channel format of the PUCCH is any one of a PUCCH format 1, 1a, 1b, 2, 2a, 2b, or 3. Herein, it is defined that the first PUCCH format is different from any one of the PUCCH format 1, 1a, 1b, 2, 2a, 2b, or 3, the second PUCCH format is the PUCCH format 1a, and a third PUCCH format is different from the first PUCCH format and different from any one of the PUCCH format 1, 1a, 1b, 2, 2a, 2b, or 3. For a PUCCH in the first PUCCH format or the third PUCCH format, the user equipment is incapable of determining, according to transmit power used for sending information on an existing PUSCH or PUCCH, transmit power for sending information on the PUCCH in the first PUCCH format or the third PUCCH format.